edfandomcom-20200215-history
Wish You Were Ed
"Wish You Were Ed" is the first episode from season 3 of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which the Eds trick Rolf into thinking he is back in his old country. Plot All the kids in the Cul-de-Sac are out and about on their wheels - Rolf doesn't have wheels, he has Wilfred and a basket and a carrot on a stick but he wants to join in their race anyway. Sadly for Rolf he's soon left chewing dust and the pressure of trying to fit in suddenly becomes too great a burden, he wants to go home. Edd is touched, Ed is touched, Eddy sees a chance to cash in. Eddy's elaborate plan to hook Rolf's cash revolves around a magical shoe, which has apparently granted the Eds their request for a giant bowl of Chunky Puffs. Rolf is desperate enough to try anything and his humble plea to the shoe - together with its knock-out aroma - result in him waking up in what is apparently his old home town. Of course having started this charade the Eds now can't back out now and they become embroiled in Rolf's various curious customs - bartering for fish while perched on top of a pole with Edd as a very scared eel woman and Ed soon finding his place as the chicken toting village idiot. Ignoring Eddy's constant scrabbling for more cash, Rolf calls for broth-jar inspired jig and joins Ed in a lively rendition of "That's My Horse". Its all going well until Jonny spoils the fun and collapses both the economy and the town … Eddy stares at Rolfin shock, as he walks closer toward Eddy and Edd, Rolf takes out the cord and Ed starts to dance. He then beats up Eddy and Edd as Rolf dances from behind. Quotes *'Rolf': on Wilfred "Feast your eyes on Rolf's hot shot wagon! Very spicy, no?" Kevin: "I've got heartburn." Sarah: "How stupid can you get?" Rolf: "Easy come, easy go - as Rolf will make you eat his fried onions. A race I say!" ---- *'Kevin': Jonny "Quit hogging the road, Quirky!" Nazz: Kevin "Speaking of road rogs..." ---- *'Jimmy': the start line "Victory, thy name is Jimmy." Kevin: "Where to dude?" Rolf: "We race to the fermented cane outlet!" Others: "Huh? What'd he say?" Rolf: "Curse this modern expression... how do you say… the candy store?" ---- *'Ed': "Rolf is homesick, Eddy" Eddy: "Where'd you come from?" Ed: "Blame my parents Eddy." ---- *'Rolf': before the "wishing" shoe "Is there a manual for this?" ---- *'Eddy': "This village requires a hole digging permit. So unless you buy one, I'm going to have to hit you with one of these rocks." Rolf: "Shhhh!" (he then mumbles something in his native tounge) Eddy: "What?" ---- * Rolf: *Takes barrel and hits Edd with it* THAT'S MY HORSE! Eddy: I like this song! Trivia *Sometimes, when this episode is shown, the title card isn't. *When Jonny shows up in the old world village, the "That's My Horse" song continues to play, even after Edd drops the water jug and no one else is seen making music. *When Rolf's face hits the ground, it turns red. It is still red in the long shot of Edd and Eddy trying to free Ed from the mailbox, but is back to normal in the next shot. *Rolf couldn't see through the Eds' disguises in this episode, but he could in "Mirror, Mirror, on the Ed". However, the Eds were then disguised as each others, allowing Rolf to guess who's who. *When the kids race Rolf, they start off next to a regular mailbox for houses. However, in the shots where a house could be easily seen, there is not a house in sight. Why, then, would there be a regular mailbox on the street, but no house in sight for it? *When the neighborhood kids are about to race, they start off next to a mailbox, which changes positions and disappears between shots. *When the Eds and Rolf start dancing to "That's My Horse" a second time, the piece of wood in Ed's pants disappear. *Vehicles used by kids in the race: **'Kevin': bike **'Nazz': roller skates **'Sarah & Jimmy': pedal car **'Jonny': scooter (backwards) **'Rolf': Wilfred *It's unknown how Ed got stuck in the mailbox, or even how he got out. *'Rolf's customs in the episode': Bartering by balancing on a pole using your stomach, celebrating when the village idiot falls in a hole, performing an awkward dance, have a "hole digging permit", using fruit, animals, etc. as currency. *Look closely, for when Rolf says what he does not like about the cul-de-sac, when Ed is stuck in the mailbox, Ed's head is shown but not his feet or legs. *FOUTH WALL BREAK: Edd says "Let me salvage what's left of this plot". *When the Eds were running the "fish stand", how did the eds change their clothes so quickly? Video This clip was provided by FlarpJark on youtube. aFVrckdM9uc Category:Episodes Category:Season 3